halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Monsters (Orlando)
Universal Monsters (Orlando) was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. It was located in the Second Parade Warehouse. History and Location On April 29th, 2019, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the Universal Classic Monsters would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year, due to the popularity of the maze with the same concept in Hollywood the year before. The codename for this house was "Onyx", a stone that comes in both black and white colors. The house would be located in The Second Parade Warehouse, a large building built to store any excess parade floats that can't fit in the First Parade Warehouse. Description Frankenstein. Dracula. The Wolfman. The world’s most terrifying monsters have come together to tear you apart. It’s the more, the scarier. Experience Queue and Facade The queue entered from the outside of the entrance for A Day in the Park with Barney. You would walk through the pre-show area for Barney and exit out the back. You would then go along a road that wraps around the pavilion that contains some parade floats. You then go around the back of the pavilion which leads you to the front of the Second Parade Warehouse. Painted on the wall of the Second Parade Warehouse was a giant painting that showed the logo of the house. At night, projections would play on the side of the building depicting some of the various Universal Monsters depicted in the house. Guests would then go around to the door and into the house. Experience Entering the house, guests would be greeted with statues of the Universal Monsters (each bearing the likeness of their original actors) outside of a large stone building in the middle of a forest as rain pours down. The statues included Gill-Man (whose statue consists of only his hands), Quasimodo, The Mummy, Count Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, Erik, and The Bride of Frankenstein. Guests would notice an empty pedestal, before entering the stone building with the word "TALBOT" carved in it. Inside the building, guests would be blinded by a spinning blue light as they would get attacked by the statue of The Wolfman (the missing statue) on an elevated platform to the right. Next to the "statue" the silhouette of The Wolfman transforming can be seen. Further through the Wolfman room, guests would be attacked by the Wolfman, who would leap at guests through a hole in the wall as The Hunter shoots it. Going further down the crypts, another Wolfman would attack guests. After that, guests would enter the Hunchback of Notre Damne scene, where they would be transported into the belltower, with the corpse of Count Frollo above in the rafters. The room was filled with ropes and bells, with a giant pit at the middle. A Gargoyle statue would attack guests, while further down the room, Quasimodo would jump down from the rope before getting pulled back up (a scare working about half of the time). Guests would then enter The Creature From the Black Lagoon scene, where guests would find themselves underwater with seaweed hanging from the ceiling. Above, guests could see a boat and a swimmer, and through a hole in the wall, guests could see an alligator. Three Gil-Men would attack in various places in this room. Next, guests would go into the Dracula scene where they would immediately be greeted with walls with coffins n them. One of Dracula's Brides jumps out of the coffins, as guests could hear Dracula calling them. Dracula himself would then reach out at guests from an elevated platform, before going back and hypnotizing a woman to become his next bride. Guests would then walk into a large room filled with various flying brides hanging above, as two of them attack guests. At the end of the scene, guests would be attacked by one final bride coming out of a coffin before entering the next scene. The scene feature two large stone feet, with hieroglyphics around the walls. Guests would hear demonic incantations, before being blast with air and having thunder strike. The following room had two Mummy's attacking from either side, with hieroglyphics covering the walls. After that guests would enter The Phantom of the Opera scene. Guests would be startled, as the wall in front of them disappears to reveal the Phantom himself. Further through the scene, guests would be transported into a mirror maze, where three Phantoms would attack guests as organs blasted each time one popped out. The last room of the movie featured a fallen chandelier spewing electricity. The final movie of the house was The Bride of Frankenstein, where Dr. Frankenstein can be seen being electrocuted on a table while Frankenstein's Monster re-enacts the "we belong dead" scene from the movie while flipping a switch. The Bride of Frankenstein then jumps out from a hole in the wall, as guests walk further through the lab. Near the end of the scene, guests could see the hanging corpse of Igor (or Fritz) as another Frankenstein attacks from across. Guests would then enter the final room (with an unknown theme), where The Wolfman, Dracula, and the Bride of Frankenstein would all jump out. However, before they exit the house, one final Frankenstein would jump out from behind some black curtains, causing guests to run out of the house. Scareactors * Wolfman Statue * The Wolfman X3 * The Hunter * Gargoyle * Quasimodo * Gill-Man X3 * Dracula's Brides X4 * Count Dracula X2 * The Mummy X2 * Erik X3 * Frankenstein's Monster X3 * The Bride of Frankenstein X2 Pictures Universal Monsters Facade.png|Image from _magic365_ on Instagram HHN 29 Media (Universal Monsters).png Frankenstein (HHN 29).png Wolfman Statue.png The Hunter.png The Wolfman 1.png Gargoyle (Universal Monsters).png The Gill-Man.png|Image from Attractions Magazine on Youtube Dracula Bride (HHN 29).png|Image from the DIS on Youtube Dracula Bride 1.png|Image from kickinitwithkristen on Instagram. Dracula Bride 2.png|Image from seeseebug on Instagram. Dracula (HHN 29).png The Mummy (HHN 29).png Erik (HHN 29).png Frankenstein 1.png Dracula 1 (HHN 29).png|Image from the DIS on Youtube Frankenstein's Monster (HHN 29).png The Bride of Frankenstein (HHN 29).png The Wolfman (HHN 29).png Count Dracula 1.png The Gill-Man 1.png The Wolfman 2.png Universal Monsters (Scareactor Dining HHN 29).png Dracula Bride 3.png Universal Monsters (Orlando) Scareactor Reward.png Videos Universal Monsters at Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Universal Monsters at Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Opening Night 2019 Universal Monsters - Halloween Horror Nights 29 - Best Moments Universal Monsters highlights from Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2019 Universal Monsters highlights Halloween Horror Nights 29 at Universal Orlando Universal Monsters highlights at Universal Orlando's Halloween Horror Nights 29 in nightvision Universal Monsters Haunted Maze Highlights at HHN 29 Universal Orlando Universal Monsters Haunted House Highlights Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando 4K Universal Monsters Haunted House at Universal Orlando's Halloween Horror Nights 2019 Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Monsters House Universal Monsters House at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2019 Universal Monsters Haunted House Walkthrough Halloween Horror Nights 2019 Orlando Florida Universal Monsters Projection Show Halloween Horror Nights 29 Sunday October 13, 2019 Universal Monsters at Halloween Horror Nights Universal Monsters House Reveal Halloween Horror Nights 2019 Trivia * Allegedly, in the Hunchback scene, there is a rope near the end of the room that plays a sound of someone falling if guests would tug at it. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Licensed houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Second Parade Warehouse Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses